


stop stifling my creativity, derek

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles wants to draw a dick on derek's cast...sterek drabble - 11/9 - words of the day: cage, comfort, glare





	stop stifling my creativity, derek

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles caps the marker he had been dangling over Derek’s cast. “I’m like a caged bird, Derek. I need to be  _ free _ .”

“Caged bi-” Derek snorts. “What are you even  _ talking  _ about?”

“You!” Stiles gets up and paces in front of him. “You’re  _ stifling  _ my creativity with your negativity.”

Derek glares at him. “All I told you was that I didn’t want you to draw a  _ dick  _ on my cast.”

“Oh  _ come on _ !” Stiles stands in front of Derek, uncapping the marker. “You’re gonna look down at my dick and smile. It’ll bring you comfort.”

Stiles beams when Derek nods.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
